


Sick (Kit Walker x Jimmy Darling)

by ahs_evans_fics



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Evan Peters - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sick Kit Walker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sick cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahs_evans_fics/pseuds/ahs_evans_fics
Summary: Jimmy Darling takes care of a sick Kit Walker.~Jimmy nuzzled his face on top of Kit’s head.  “I love you so much, babydoll,” he whispered.





	Sick (Kit Walker x Jimmy Darling)

**Author's Note:**

> kit walker and jimmy darling are an underappreciated ship and there needs to be more of them so here i am

Kit’s coughing could be heard throughout the entire house. He was curled up in he and Jimmy’s bed, tightly tucked under the covers as he uncontrollably shook. There were tissues strewn all around the bed–the trash can was too far away. 

Jimmy walked in from the bathroom, holding a cold wet washcloth and a thermometer. He sat beside Kit on the bed, causing it to dip from the added weight.

“Hey there, sugar,” he said softly as he brushed away the hair sticking to Kit’s sweat-covered forehead. “Not feeling too good?”

Kit made a weak smile and leaned closer into Jimmy’s cool touch. “N-not really,” he said hoarsely.

Jimmy placed a hand on Kit’s cheek. “You’re burnin up, sweetheart.” He placed the cool washcloth on Kit’s forehead, a sigh of relief coming from Kit in response. Jimmy held up the thermometer. Kit knew what he was implying and opened his mouth, letting Jimmy stick it under his tongue. Once it beeped, Jimmy took it out and saw what it read.

“101. You’ve got a pretty high fever there, darlin.” Jimmy lightly stroked Kit’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I’ll take some time off the freak show to stay here so I can look after you, okay?”

Kit sleepily smiled. He hated being left alone when he was sick–it reminded him of all those times at Briarcliff he threw up from being so malnourished.

“Sit up for me.” Jimmy helped Kit sit up as he propped a few pillows behind his back. “I’m gonna go make you some soup, okay?” Kit nodded. Jimmy leaned forward and kissed his cheek before making his way to the kitchen–leaving the bedroom door open to keep an eye on Kit. 

Once Jimmy finished the soup, he carefully brought it on a tray with a side of toast and orange juice to Kit. He set it on the nightstand, only to find that Kit had fallen asleep. He hated having to wake him up—but he needed to eat something.

Jimmy lightly nudged Kit’s shoulder, kissing it. Kit stirred and groggily woke up. “Hmm…?”

“Hey, baby. I got some food for you. You need to eat.” Jimmy went to him the bowl of soup, but quickly realized Kit was shaking too much. “Sit back, I’ll feed it to you.”

Kit was going to protest, being a grown man and all, but realized Jimmy wanted to take care of him. He wasn’t some half-assed asylum nun that would throw him a scratchy blanket and leave. And so Kit sat back against the fluffy pillows, and let Jimmy feed him the soup. Kit hummed in delight at the warmth it provided, unconsciously closing his eyes.

Once he had had enough of the soup, Jimmy picked up the orange juice and two pills. Kit saw the pills and his eyes immediately widened as he leaned away from them. He was reminded of all the times he was forced to take sleeping pills in the asylum. Jimmy noticed Kit’s visible distress, and set them back down on the tray–he sighed and ran a hand through Kit’s hair.

“Shoot, I’m sorry, sugar–I forgot. These are just for pain relief, okay? They should also help your fever go down. I won’t make you take them if you don’t want to,” Jimmy said soothingly. 

Kit thought about it for a second. He trusted Jimmy more than anyone else, after all–so he took the pills and orange juice. Jimmy softly smiled as he did.

“Anything else I can get you, sweetheart?” 

Kit shook his head. “N-no… but could you come and uh… cuddle with me?” he said shyly.

Jimmy grinned, adoring Kit’s tendency to be shy about asking for his affection. “Of course, sweetheart.”

He climbed into bed and under the covers, lifting Kit up slightly and moving him on his lap so Kit could lean back on him, giving Jimmy easy access to kiss his temple.

“I want to see your face,” Kit said in a whisper. He rolled over, wrapping his arms securely around Jimmy’s torso and resting his cheek on his chest just below his right shoulder.

Jimmy smiled, wrapping his arms around Kit like he had to him, rubbing gentle circles on his back to keep him calm. He nuzzled his face into Kit’s hair before pressing a kiss to his head and leaning back against the headboard, taking in all the Love Kit was making his heart feel. 

Once more, Jimmy nuzzled his face on top of Kit’s head. “I love you so much, babydoll,” he whispered.

The corners of Kit’s lipped turned up and his tiredly hummed. “Mmm, I love you too, babe…”

Jimmy was practically radiating love–Kit nudged his nose into Jimmy’s shirts, thinking about just how much Jimmy loved and cared for him–something he never got anywhere else. With a content smile, after coaxing Jimmy into singing his favorite lullaby, Kit fell asleep on Jimmy’s chest, swaddled in his embrace.


End file.
